the_joel_and_robot_conception_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment 64
Experiment 64, better known as Z.M.B, is a large, highly specialized, evolved species of tapeworm, made by the Death Doctor . Spread The disease Experiment 64 causes, known as Wendigo syndrome, occurs when a human commits cannibalism, or ingests/inhales the organism. Can also occur when in too close proximity to the organism. Lastly, it can infect blueberries. Symptoms First, the organism delivers painkillers to every part of the body, so it can get to work. Next, it attaches to the brain, and shuts down the brain for the moment, having no purpose for it. Second, the organism uses various chemicals to get the host's hair to fall out, and then the host ingests the hair and stores it in the liver. Third, the organism deconstructs the brain, and gets the host to devour it's own nose and ears for nutrients. It also deconstructs the eyes, but remembers how to construct more eyes. It then severs the head from the spine, and leaves it nearby, the head now being completely empty and just a skull. Fourth, the organism makes the host's teeth fall out, and stores the teeth in the liver. Fifth, it gets the lower leg and feet to sever from the upper leg, and leaves it on the ground nearby next to the skull. It severs the pelvis from the spine, with the femur still attached, and attaches it to it's neck to use as a pair of sideways jaws later. It also uses muscles and ligaments from the tarsus to use as extra neck muscles. Sixth, the organism gets the host to reassemble their arms into bat-like wings, and also uses the tibia and fibula from earlier as the finger bones in a bat wing. Seventh, the organism controls the host to get it to kill another human, and use their spine to attach to the host's spine as a long, serpentine tail. It also uses the ribs from the dead human to use as teeth for it's new jaws, and the dead human's ribs are fused to what was formaly the femurs to use as teeth, making them fully toothed jaws. Eighth, the organism changes the host's skin color to pitch black, and makes sure all the skin dies so it becomes leathery. Ninth, the organism uses the leftover matter from the brain, and reassembles it into a bundle of nerves that act as a brain, and the organism attaches it's tapeworm head to that so it can control the organism, making it seem truly alive. Tenth, the host no longer needs it's kidneys, and all of it's organs except it's heart, stomach, and reproductive organ, which is kept. It also keeps the liver, and repurposes it so anything in it can go from the liver, into the stomach, and be fired out of the mouth as a projectile. It also adds another chamber to the liver for keeping the hair, which will be used later to stitch open wounds shut if it the host gets any. It also edits the genetic code in the DNA and RNA of the reproductive organ, so it 2 of them were to mate, they would produce another of the organism, rather than another of the host. Eleventh, the skull is devoured, and used as armor to protect the heart of the creature, while not seperating the heart from the other organs. And finally, the organism uses the host's body as if it was it's own, and goes off to find more victims, or a mate. Abilities It can fire human teeth from out of it's mouth, it can flap it's wings to slow it down during a fall, and the organism can use itself, or the human hairs, to patch up wounds on the host quickly. It can also swim, and slither on the ground like a snake. Of course, it also has the sideways jaws to chomp things to bits. Behavior They attack humans on sight, and either kills them for more parts or replacement parts, or it makes them into a fellow Zomgorg/Zomgiga (The term for what the host becomes once the transformation is finished. A Zomgorg is the male variation, and the Zomgiga the female variation.) by vomiting a part of the Z.M.B organism into the human's mouth so it can get to the brain and start the transformation. (the part of the Z.M.B organism, when severed, will regenerate into another one of the aformentioned organism) Trivia *My most complex experiment yet, being much more complicated than my last ones, and much more horrifying. It is the natural predator of hell-lings. *It IS based off of zombies, but I added my own twist to it. *By the way, if you want, comment on how terrifying you think this is on a scale of 1-10. *The Death Doctor and Robotguy39 are immune to it.